Resistance
by melinder
Summary: This is what happened right after the mid-season finale. Mostly centered around Charlie/Miles relationship. Rated T and will eventually escalate to M for obvious reasons.
1. Resistance

*So, this is my first Revolution fanfic based on Charlie/Miles. If ya'll like it enough, I'll publish chapter 2 as well! Please feel free to comment and critique! :)*

Charlie turned back multiple times before she came to a full stop. Her heart racing, adrenaline pumping, piercing blue eyes wildly searching for _him_. She held her breath. Everything around her became hazy. She heard the others scream her name, but she paid no attention. The only attention she had was right in front of her. Miles came into view and he was running towards her. She immediately exhaled, letting go of the panic within her.

"Let's go idiot!"

She beamed at him and ran along side him until she caught up with the rest of them.

They suddenly slowed down their pace because of the hovering noise behind them. All of them twisted around and looked up at the sky to discover a helicopter had been resurrected.

The machine gun locked itself in place, ready to fire. Miles and Charlie glanced at each other before he yelled,

"Run!"

Miles grabbed Charlie's hand before they started running, while everyone else scattered and bolted towards the woods. The gun began to fire and missed almost everyone. _Almost. _Aaron was shot in his left calf and cried out in pain. Rachel and Nora were the closest to him, so they ran back and lifted him up while Danny took his mom's place. They continued on towards the woods without looking back.

Charlie looked around her and saw that no one else was in front or behind of her except for Miles who was still holding on to her hand. She suddenly stopped in her track bringing Miles into a stop too.

"Where are they?" her voice filled with panic and worry.

"They'll catch up…don't worry." He said in between breaths.

"Nora knows where to go. We'll meet them there." he looked at her reassuringly.

She nodded and they began running again into oblivion.

Night had fallen and there still wasn't any sign of her family. _Family._ In the course of finding Danny, that's what they had become to her in this short amount of time.

Miles had found a little cove for them to settle in before they started out again. They had run miles and miles before she asked him to stop. Fog was beginning to creep in and the air was quickly transforming into a chill. Charlie wrapped her arms around her, while trying not to make her teeth chatter. She glimpsed at Miles who looked like he was in deep thought. In the moonlit sky, this is the first time she had gotten a good look at him. The fine lines around his eyes, his dark brows and his dark brown eyes, the stubble across his cheek, and his lips…His lips were a light hue of pink but ashen by the bitter cold air.

_She wanted to kiss them._

The thought left as quickly as it came. She must have looked horrified because she caught Mile's attention.

"What?"

"Uh, nothin'."

He must have sensed something was wrong so he turned his body towards her and looked at her intensely, "They're gonna be alright Charlie. Don't worry. You have me after all."

They smiled at each other until he broke eye contact before telling her to get some shuteye. She complied and let her headrest onto the cold stone.

It must have been hours until her eyes opened to hear chattering sounds coming from Mile's direction. She lifted herself up to see that his body was trembling and his face completely pale. She hastily scooted her way to him and looked at him with concerned eyes. She didn't know what to do because they left their packs behind and no resources were available. She hesitated before she touched his face and Miles warmed into them.

Charlie couldn't think of anything else, so she lay down next to him facing him. She shifted her way closer until there were only a couple inches away from their face. She grabbed both his hands and blew hot air while she rubbed on it slowly. She continued doing this until she noticed his chattering stop and his face began to return some color. Without thinking she wove their fingers together and held on tight. Miles smiled into his sleep and Charlie let that be her cue to fall asleep as well.

Miles opened his eyes and let it adjust to his surroundings. He felt some pressure on his chest, only to find golden brown hair strewn across his upper body. His hand felt numb and couldn't lift his right arm up. _Charlie!_ She was peacefully asleep on him and she looked like…she looked like an _angel. _Without much thought he lifted his left arm and brushed away the hair from her face and let his thumb caress her cheek while it went down to graze her full pink lips. Realizing what he had just done, he startled himself and jerked up, waking Charlie in the process.

"What the-?" Charlie cried out.

"What do you think you're doin'?" Miles huffed.

"You were really cold and I couldn't think of anything else to do" she replied honestly.

Miles just looked into those big azure eyes and let the silence take over.

"We leave right now."

Charlie slowly nodded and stood up to follow Miles.

They walked in silence until they heard voices ahead. Miles grabbed Charlie's arm and hid behind a tree with Charlie pressed against it and Mile's chest with his hand clasped over her mouth. The voices passed by them and Miles let out a sigh. Charlie looked up at him and Miles looked down her to see that his hand was still covering her mouth. He slowly let go while brushing his fingers on her lips. She inhaled sharply, licking her lips and glanced down to his mouth. They were both in a trance. Their bodies magnetized moving closer to each other, inch by inch.


	2. Undisclosed Desires

CHAPTER 2

They heard a shot behind them and that broke their spell. Both were startled and embarrassed at their stance but didn't say a word. They continued on their way until they came into a clearing and found an abandoned building. The barely legible sign read, " Red Lion." Miles told her that they should be meeting everyone else here. They walked around and entered through the back exit. Glasses, utensils, tables, and plates were scattered everywhere.

"Hello? Danny? Rachel? Aaron? Nora? Anyone?"

"Guess no one's here yet." Miles said.

"What is this place?" Charlie asked looking around at the place.

"This used to be a famous bar. Not so famous anymore as you can see." He chuckled to himself and got lost in his own thoughts.

Charlie looked at him confused and let the matter drop. She scoured the place until she found some imperishable canned foods in a cupboard. She noticed a staircase and slowly walked up the creaking wooden steps. She found what used to be remains of an old bathroom and another door she hadn't opened yet. She reached out towards the doorknob and began to turn it. Miles suddenly appeared and moved her hand away.

"What the hell Miles?" She responded to him angered.

"You can't just go scavenging all on your own. You don't know what's in there."

"Let's find out shall we?" She replied sarcastically.

Miles rolled his eyes at her and turned the doorknob. He pushed the door and it opened with a squeak. It was a well-preserved room with only minimal damage to a few of its contents. A queen-sized bed, articles of clothing, a desk, a chair, some books and magazines left on the floor, and a closet. Miles walked in and Charlie followed suit. He beckoned to open the closet and once he did, his eyes were full of wonder.

"You have got to be kiddin' me."

Charlie walked up behind him to see what he was gawking it. There were all kinds of liquor at their disposal. All just waiting to be drank, but had no consumers until now.

"This, right here, is the good stuff", Miles happily said, as he began picking up the bottles of Blue Sapphire Vodka.

Charlie grinned at him endearingly and walked herself down stairs. She was feeling rather apprehensive because she didn't know when or why the rest of them hadn't shown up yet. Charlie sat there with her eyebrows knitted in anxiousness and decided this was all out of her hands. All she could do was hope. Hope that she'll get to see her family again.

Knowing that the bottles of liquor would keep Miles busy for some time, she recalled seeing a creek nearby and she most definitely needed a wash and most importantly a change of clothing. Her clothes were smeared with dirt and tattered along the sides. She remembered seeing clothes upstairs, so she ran up to find Miles already settled in the bed with bottles all around him, asleep. His legs were parted a bit and his shirt had risen up considerably. Charlie eyed his sleeping form and her gaze drifted lower to his treasure-trail and settled on his crotch. There was a slight bulge in his washed out black denim jeans and she involuntarily licked her lips. She inaudibly gasped and quickly retrieved the clothing and ran down as fast as she could.

_What the hell is wrong with you? He's…he's your- He's MILES!_

She internally chastised herself and made her way to the creek. The sun was still high in the sky, but was gradually losing its shine. Charlie walked for another two minutes until she heard the ripple of water. Stepping on broken branches and multicolored rocks, she spotted the scenic creek. It was secluded, and perfect. Charlie inspected the area thoroughly before placing her things on a fairly large rock. She scanned the area again and swiftly peeled out of her clothes. Or rather what was left of it. The water was cold, but ideal for this humid weather. Charlie closed her eyes and fully submerged herself into the cool water. Images of long legs, sweaty muscled arms, and dark hair were swirling around in her head. She opened her eyes and the only person she saw was…_him. Miles. _He was smiling at her, but there was something different about it. It wasn't a smile per se, more of a smirk. His eyes were dark and he looked _hungry. _

Charlie rose back to the top and breathed in the clammy air. She looked around to find everything was as she had left it. While searching the contents of the bathroom earlier, she had found an unopened packet of scented soap. She had brought it along with her because she knew she didn't have the luxury of finding such things. Charlie reached over and tore the packet open. It smelled of lavender. The sweet fragrance enveloped her senses and draped itself around her like a warm blanket. She lathered the soap all over her body and got it in a bit of her hair too. The packet was re-sealable so she put it back in. After she had washed herself completely, she walked onto the pebbly ground and grabbed a frayed piece of clothing and dried herself. Looking at the clothes she managed to grab, she was quite disappointed to find that they were too small to fit her. Not all though. Charlie found a pair of blue jeans that hugged at all the right places and to her dismay, the only shirt that was able to fit was a white, deep V-neck. She gathered her things and made her way back to the bar.

Charlie crept back in quietly and closed the door behind her. Miles was still nowhere in sight and was probably still knocked out in the bedroom. To be sure, she went up to check any way. She approached the doorway and peered in. Miles wasn't there. Panic began to plant root and she ran downstairs.

"Miles! Miles!" she yelled as terror took over her voice.

"Miles!"

"Quit your yappin' I'm right he-"

She turned around with such quickness to find Miles intently looking at her. His mouth was gaping open and he didn't finish his sentence. His eyes raked over her body and his mouth went dry. Charlie's hair was dripping wet and was soaking the front of her shirt. Where the water had seeped through, the material became translucent. Mile's eyes darted to the now transparent spot on her shirt where he could make out her nipple, which now was straining against her white top. There was suddenly a shift in the air and his clothes started feeling tight. He closed his mouth and swallowed. He smelled something sweet and he was positive it was radiating from Charlie.

"I…I, uh, was gonna…When did you change your clothes?"

"I found some old clothes in the bedroom, so I, uh, decided to change. Oh and there's a creek nearby… I'm sure you noticed, cuz, you're you after all." She let out a nervous laugh and stared at the ground. Miles registered the words and images of Charlie nude in the water made its appearance. He flinched at the imagery and stormed out of the wailing old building.

_What the hell is wrong with him? _

She contemplated if she should go after him or not, and she ended up running after him. Miles cursed at himself in all the languages he knew. _What the fuck is wrong with you? She's just a kid. Your DEAD brother's kid for crying out loud! Jesus…If I couldn't make her life any worse, here I am, the pervy old guy, who she considers a father figure…well she's not going to think that after she finds out what kind of disgusting man you really are. Look at yourself. _An image of Charlie bounced around in his head. _You're repulsive, revolting, sickening and much, much more. _The Charlie he created in his mind was clearly appalled by Miles whole being. _You should just kill yourse-. _

His thoughts were interrupted when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around to see Charlie looking up at him with concern. He cringed at the touch and took a step back. He looked everywhere else, but her. Charlie took a step forward and tried to get him to look at her.

"Hey look at me. Look at me Miles!"

Miles finally met her gaze and his heart swelled up.

This is the girl who came to him asking for his help, and didn't even know who he was but put her faith in him completely. This is the girl who accepted him wholeheartedly, even after finding out what kind of person he really was. This is the girl that he came to care for. This is the girl who slowly but surely became a part of his lonely life. This is the girl who he wanted to protect from every evil, harm and danger without a blink of an eye. This is the girl, who became a woman in front of his eyes. The woman he became fond of. This woman is Charlie. _His _Charlie.

She stared up at him with confusion, sadness, and affection. Miles realized that the evil, harm and danger he was trying to protect her from, was staring back at her with tear filled eyes. He was the monster.


	3. Falling Away With You

* Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I'm busy with my finals at the moment so I'm not getting time to write! But here's a consolation! Thank you again for the reviews! It's giving me a lot of motivation! Apparently the edits I've made on the previous chapters aren't popping up idk why, but if you didn't know, the titles of the chapters are from Muse songs. I had incorporated the lyrics in the beginning of each chapter because it fits so well, but it doesn't come up! Oh well! Enjoy! *

* * *

_I can't remember when it was good_

_moments of happiness elude_

_maybe I just misunderstood_

_all of the love we left behind_

_ watching the flash backs intertwine _

_memories I will never find_

_so I'll love whatever you become_

_and forget the reckless things we've done_

_I think our lives have just begun_

_and I'll feel my world crumbling_

_I'll feel my life crumbling_

_I'll feel my soul crumbling away_

_and falling away_

_falling away with you_

_staying awake to chase a dream_

_tasting the air you're breathing in_

_I know I won't forget a thing_

-Song excerpts: **Falling Away with You by Muse**

* * *

Charlie stared up into those sad and tired dark eyes and implored Miles to tell her what was wrong, but he didn't. He just stood there with no expression written on his weary face.

"Miles plea-."

"Charlie, just don't. Don't."

"But what happe-."

"Just leave me alone." He glared at her coldly and brushed past her.

Charlie stood there trying to come up with an explanation about Miles' sudden change of attitude towards her. There wasn't a reason for him to act like that, or rather a reason she couldn't think of at the moment. But deep within her she knew she was to blame.

The sun was setting in the horizon finally excepting defeat for the night, but it will come back in all its blazing glory to illuminate the heavens with its magnificence. She wasn't the type of individual who gives up easily on anyone and Miles was no exception. Charlie won't accept defeat this time, she can and will get through to Miles.

The stride back to the run down bar was indeed a short one. She slowly opened the exit door and entered. The bar was dark except for a little light coming from the room upstairs. She walked up the aged steps and stood in the doorway. Charlie inhaled deeply and felt the wick of courage ignite within her, while she exhaled and let the smoke of fear evaporate.

The stench of alcohol wreaked the air and pierced her senses as she stepped into the dimly lit room. The candlelight swayed in movement at the change in atmosphere. Her eyes adjusted to the room and her eyes settled on Miles. He was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall with his head down. His left leg was stretched before him and his right was pulled up halfway. Miles was holding an almost empty bottle of liquor and twirled its contents around.

Charlie made her way next to the bed and stood there. _You can do this. _Her heart was pounding as she reached her hand to touch Mile's arm. He didn't look up, but she noticed the goose bumps come to life on his moist skin as did hers when her touch lingered.

"Miles… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for-."

"Stop." Miles said abruptly, and surprised Charlie.

His head lifted up and moved towards Charlie's direction. Miles set the bottle down on the wooden floorboard and stood opposite Charlie. His eyes were unfocused, but as soon as it rested on Charlie it became slightly clear. Miles was hurting. Not physically but mentally. How did his life become so complicated? He mustered out words in his scrambled head and hoped he didn't screw this up.

"I'm sorry", he said admittedly while looking at Charlie with sincerity.

"Mil-."

"No, let me say this." He breathed in and closed his eyes for a brief second.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I'm so damn sorry for everything. I, uh, I did this. If it weren't for me we wouldn't be here in this situation. You could have been livin' peacefully with your brother, your mother, and even…and even your dad…if it weren't for me you wouldn't have had to go through all this. You deserved a better a life. Not like the one you're livin' now. For what it's worth, if I could go back in time I would have changed everything. We met each other in such a circumstance that I never would have wanted you to remember me like this. I'm a monster Charlie. You can't even fathom what goes on in here," he points to his head. "I just want your family back with you and once that happens, I'll be out of your lives forever."

Charlie stared at him with tear-filled eyes. He averted his gaze from her heartbreaking azure eyes and turned to leave before he did anything he would regret later, until she grabbed a hold of his arm. Miles stopped in his track and they glanced at each other before colliding into a hug. Charlie sobbed into his chest soaking Miles' shirt and hugged his waist tighter.

Miles knows how strong of a woman Charlie is and knows that it will be her responsibility to take care of her brother and mom. It's a lot on her plate, but she'll manage. Miles is sure of that. She's the surest thing in his life he will ever come across.

He slowly rubbed circles on her back to calm her nerves, while whispering encouraging words in her ear to soothe her. "_It's gonna be okay Charlie. It's all gonna be okay." _

She quieted down and sniffled, slowly untangling her arms from Miles' waist. Taking a step back, she peered down to the floor. Miles brought both his hands held her face, while he wiped away her extra tears with his thumbs.

Charlie leaned into his warm touch and closed her eyes memorizing the feel of his hand on her skin. Using both his hands, he brushed away the stray hairs on her face and tucked it behind her ear. His hands still stayed on her face, while he remembered the last time Charlie almost died and he couldn't bear to lose her. His thumb absentmindedly began to caress her cheek and it blushed on contact. Charlie opened her eyes and met Miles'. She took both her hands and cupped his face.

"Don't leave me. Please." She whispered as her eyes pleaded the same thing.

_I won't. _He thought to himself. _But I have to. If only you knew my feelings…my sickening feelings. You would plead for me to leave. _

Charlie moved closer to Miles almost touching his chest, her hands still cupping his face.

"Please don't leave me. Miles…" her eyes filling up with tears again.

His arms moved to gingerly place his hands on her hips. All he wanted to do was kiss her. Kiss her pain away. Kiss her sorrows away. Kiss her sadness away. Just to kiss _her_.

All she wanted to do was kiss him. Kiss his pain away. Kiss his sorrows away. Kiss his sadness away. Just to kiss _him_.

She slowly drew her hands down and clutched the top of his shirt. In doing so she caught a glimpse of sprinkled chest hair. Charlie raised her gaze to meet his lips before she raised it again and met his dark warm eyes. A tear escaped her eye and trickled down her face, neck and into the space between her breasts. Miles unintentionally tightened his grip on her hips. There was a sharp intake of breath between the two before Miles just let go.

"I'm sorry Charlie." He breathed out before he rushed down the stairs.

Charlie stood there feeling lonely. More lonely than ever. She wanted to say so much to him. Fresh tears began pooling in her eyes, before it brimmed over and spilled onto her cheeks. She wiped them from the back of her hand and went over to sit on the bed.

She heard shuffling downstairs and got up from the bed to see what was going on. As soon as she got to the doorway a hand holding a white cloth clasped her nose and mouth.


	4. Map of the Problematique

*I'm sooooo sorry lovely people! I've been busy with finals and hadn't had time to update but here it is! Once again please do review and tell me what you think! Thanks a bunch! *

* * *

Fear and panic in the air

I want to be free

From desolation and despair

And I feel like everything I saw

Is being swept away

Well I refuse to let you go

I can't get it right

Get it right

Since I met you

Loneliness be over

When will this loneliness be over

Life will flash before my eyes

So scattered and lost

I want to touch the other side

And no one thinks they are to blame

Why can't we see

That when we bleed we bleed the same

I can't get it right

Get it right

Since I met you

Song excerpts: **Map of the Promblematique by Muse**

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!"

Miles struggled against the bind as the rope, cut and ingrained itself into his wrists. His wrists were tied and suspended above him, while his eyes were blindfolded.

"Aw no need to be so hostile Miles. We all knew you'd end up here eventually."

The unnamed man spoke calmly with a hint of laughter in his voice. Miles tried to get a sense of where he was, but he couldn't pick up anything. No smell, no noises, no nothing! Except for the voice that was talking to him. The man seemed to possess an accent that Miles couldn't recognize.

"You brought this upon yourself Miles. Why couldn't you just behave like a good boy? Like you used to."

The man walked around Miles and quickly undid his blindfold before stepping back. Miles' eyes adjusted to the bright light right above him. It was a working light!_ Fuck. _

"You're exactly right." The man stepped back around to face Miles.

He didn't recognize his face, but knew that he was one of Monroe's men because of his uniform.

"You see Miles, if you had said yes to General Monroe, we wouldn't be here. Putting your little friends in danger. Tisk, tisk. What a selfish thing to do."

Miles stood up straighter and looked at the man directly and asked, "Where are they?"

"Well let's not get way ahead of ourselves now. You'll have plenty of time to see your friends. But as of right now, we have something very special planned for you. Courtesy of Mr. Monroe himself."

The man grinned devilishly and turned around to blindfold Miles again, before he stepped out of the room and locked it behind him. _I need to get out._

_Don't leave me…Miles. MILES!_ Charlie's eyes fluttered open and winced at the brightness. Her eyes adjusted to the surroundings and she realized she was in a very spacious bedroom. Someone's bedroom. Panic began to settle in as she recalled what the last thing that happened to her.

She quickly got out of the bed and ran to the nearest window. _Oh my God. _Charlie was back in Monroe's territory and it wasn't hard to guess whose room she was in. She began formulating a plan and looked around the room for any object that would come in handy. While she continued searching, she didn't notice someone entering the room.

"Looking for something?"

Charlie spun around and her eyes landed on a figure wearing the Monroe uniform. Her eyes travelled up to meet the man's familiar smile.

"Surprise, surprise!"

"WHAT THE HE-"

"Yup, it's me. Surprised? You must be." He walked towards her in a limp before he scooted a chair from the nearby study desk and sat on it.

"Long story short, I was never with you guys in the first. Sure I might have had the occasional melt down or a touching moment here and there, but hey that made it more legit. You see Charlie, I learned that being a coward isn't going to get you anywhere but killed. So why be killed when you can turn yourself around. Then WALLAH! We have the new and improved Aaron."

Charlie stared at him in disbelief and her head was pounding.

"Look, you're not a bad kid Charlie but then you kept on interfering like the meddling kid you are and eventually ended up on my bad books too. I just wanted to get the pendant and get out but then YOUR uncle had to go make it all complicated and then poor me was stuck with you guys till I knew we'd end up coming here. Good work sure does pay off, except for my leg, which got shot. Those fuckers got hell for it too. Oh! I totally forgot! Your mom, Danny and Nora are here too. Well they're definitely not getting the same treatment as you. Anyways, my story was supposed to be short. Reason why I came in here is because I needed to tell you that you have to bathe and change into the clothes that are laid out for you on that drawer. Don't try any funny business. We have people coming in here to give you a helping hand."

Charlie hadn't uttered a word at all. She stood in silence taking in the new information. She trusted Aaron. She _had_ trusted him. This wasn't the same Aaron she knew. This is an imposter who infiltrated the real Aaron.

"I hope you dress to impress. We have someone who is _very _eager to meet you." He smiled at her, stood up and staggered his way to the doorway and closed the door behind him.

She sunk to the floor and sobbed into her hands. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening. I want to wake up. WAKE UP! Where's Miles? MILES!_ The sound of the door clicked and two women and a man in uniform walked in with supplies in their hands. The man stood by the door, while the two women came towards Charlie.

It must have been hours before anyone came for Miles. Two men with guns entered followed by the man unnamed man from before.

"What the fu-!"

Miles jumped down from the top of the entrance and grabbed the Monroe soldier and twisted his neck, while acquiring his gun and shooting the other in the head. He looked at the shocked unnamed man and pointed the gun at him, "So what was it you were saying about special plans?"

Charlie didn't put up a fight because she knew it would be of no use. The women set the bath water into the tub and told her to remove her clothing. She quickly removed them and stepped into the warm bathtub. They proceeded to add bath salts that smelled of sweet jasmine and a hint of vanilla. The older of the two women began washing Charlie's hair and she flinched.

"I'm sorry…" She looked down at Charlie with sympathy and looked away.

The other woman looked a lot similar to the older woman, she assumed they must be related. Mother and daughter. Charlie sat still as they worked on her for her, while she longed for her family. How did she get herself into this? She should have been more vigilant. She hated herself for being so foolish and thinking that Miles would think of her in _that _way. Blood was blood after all. She couldn't dwell too much on something that she knew could never be, even if she wanted it badly enough. Putting her feelings aside, she was determined to get the hell out of there when she gets the chance and to free her family.

As soon as she knew it, they were drying her hair and putting a dress on her. It was a long, black lace dress. The sleeves came up to her wrist like second skin and her back was exposed fully before dipping low and covering the bottom half of her body. There was a slit in the front of the dress and it came up a little higher above her left knee. The embroidery on the lace was beautiful and elegant, something that Charlie would have never thought of wearing ever in her life. And here she was wearing it. The women styled her hair into a bun, slightly letting her fringe fall onto her face. They applied blood red lipstick on her lips before stepping back and retrieving black heels. They both stood in awe and almost in unison they said,

"Beautiful."

Charlie turned to face the mirror and she couldn't believe she was staring at herself. This wasn't the girl who had lost her father and came on a journey to find her brother. This was a woman who had overcome so many hardships and was once again in a battle to regain peace into her life.

Before the women stepped out, the older woman looked around before slipping what looked like a little screwdriver into the black heels. She turned to look at Charlie and nodded her head before the Monroe soldier escorted them and himself out of the room.

"Where have you taken them?" Miles growled before pressing the gun into the man's temple.

"Monroe's going to kill you, you son of a bitch!"

Miles punched the man in the face and was rewarded with a bloody nose. He positioned his finger onto the trigger and asked again,

"Where have you taken them?"

The man knew and had heard the stories about Miles Matheson, the former general and co-creator of the militia and didn't want to take any chances.

"They're down in the cells. There's about 3 or 4 men posted there."

"Thanks." Miles pushed the man forward and shot him in the head. The room must have been sound proof because he hadn't heard anyone running towards the chamber. He carefully opened the door and snuck around without being seen and made his way to the holding cells. He did build this place after all.

"Let's go." The same soldier came to retrieve Charlie from the room and escorted her out into the hallway. The man guided her into a corridor and closed the large door behind him. Charlie observed her surrounding and took in the aroma of the food that was expelling from the table ahead of her. She approached the table cautiously and stared at the banquet before her.

"Lovely isn't it?"

Charlie turned around to the sound of the voice and stood still. The man was fairly built, with short dark brown tuft of unruly curls, dressed in a white collared shirt accompanied by black slacks and black shoes. His eyes were a light blue and pierced Charlie's own. His eyes ravished her whole body until it landed on her face.

"You're more beautiful than I had imagined." He said matter-of-factly.

"I hope no one troubled you, and if they did, please do tell me. I'll deal with them accordingly." He smiled at her softly before he started walking towards her in slow strides. He stopped in front of Charlie and extended his hand and took a hold of her right hand before kissing it.

"My name is Sebastian. Sebastian Monroe."


	5. Time is Running Out

*Hey guys! I'm so so soooo sorry for updating so damn late! But I'm done with finals and school for the next month so yay me! I hope you all had a wonderful end of the world lol! Anyways, this is my consolation. This chapter itself is 3k words, compared to the previous chapters so hope ya'll enjoy! Oh and kudos to anyone who finds a Supernatural reference! Hehe Please leave comments and do critique! *

* * *

_I think I'm drowning_

_Asphyxiated_

_I wanna break this spell_

_That you've created_

_You're something beautiful_

_A contradiction_

_I wanna play the game_

_I want the friction_

_You will be the death of me_

_Bury it_

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

_Our time is running out_

_Our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

_I wanted freedom_

_Bound and restricted_

_I tried to give you up_

_But I'm addicted_

_You will squeeze the life out of me_

_You will suck the life out of me_

Song excerpts:** Time is Running Out by Muse**

* * *

"Get the hell away from me!"

Charlie pulled her hand away from Bass' grasp and swiped his neck with her left hand with the little screwdriver. He stepped back almost immediately knowing what was coming. Charlie had grazed his neck, but nothing that would have fatally injured him. Bass grabbed both her hands and twisted it behind her back. She cried out in pain and Bass smiled.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" Bass asked, while wiping the oozing blood with the back of his hand.

He trailed his index finger slowly down her back and up again. Charlie shivered at the touch and tried to get out of his hold.

"You know, I was saving this dress for your mom, but I guess I made the right choice of waiting." She could hear the amusement in his voice and all she wanted to do was shoot the bastard in the face.

Miles eyed the cells and saw three men standing around chatting without any disregard to their surroundings. He took this opportunity to climb over the railing and jump to the nearest wall. The guards turned around because of the faint thud they all heard. They all readied their weapons and walked slowly towards the entrance. Miles grabbed the man nearest to him, using him as a shield while they shot at him and he shot them both point blank. He released the dead man in his grasp and ran to the cells. Nora, Danny and Rachel were all in individual cells and were pressed against the bars to see what was happening.

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm late. I'm here though aren't I?"

Nora smiled at him and stepped back before he shot the padlock. She ran forward and pulled him into a quick hug before she knelt down to pick up the extra guns. Miles did the same for Danny and Rachel. Danny stepped out with an appreciative smile and Rachel just nodded at him. They still had a few things to sort out from their past, but they'll eventually get there.

"Alright let's go! By the way where's Aaron?"

"Long story short, he was the traitor. And where's Charlie?" Danny asked.

"That son of a bitch!" Miles pressure spiked because of the recent news and because Charlie. _Fuck. Charlie. My Charlie._

"Don't worry about her." _I'll get her. Even if it kills me. She really was gonna be the death of him._

He handed the extra gun to Danny and Nora gave the other one to Rachel. They all looked at each other and nodded, like a silent agreement that whatever was about to happen they'll try to come out of this alive. Miles led them out of the building safely before they started hearing gunshots firing their way. They all scrambled and ducked before firing back and running towards the fence. Nora and Rachel helped Danny over it, then Nora. Rachel turned to Miles,

"Please get Charlie back. This is the only favor I'm asking you." Her tired eyes were filled with concern and fear.

"I will. I promise." Miles looked at her with determination in his eyes before lifting her over the fence. He nodded at Nora and Danny and ran back towards the chaos he had started.

Meanwhile, Charlie was still struggling against Bass' hold without the knowledge of what was happening outside.

"You know it would be a lot easier if you'd stop resisting." Bass whispered into her ear before he let go of her completely. Charlie shuffled forward losing her balance and her arms clasping onto the table in front of her. There was a fork placed next to the plate that she picked up. She turned her head around to glare at him before stuffing the utensil in the back of her dress then turned her body completely.

"What do you want?" Charlie said angrily.

"Well for one, some cooperation. And two, for you to join me." Bass looked at her expectantly and continued.

"You see, since your uncle doesn't, might as well have one Matheson then none at all. Plus, we make quite the pair don't we?" He grinned and stepped closer to Charlie.

"And what if I don't?"

"If you don't comply then you can kiss your family goodbye." Bass' tone changed into a serious one. Charlie debated on what to do. She could stab the son of a bitch right now, but then she had tried that earlier and was too fast for her or she could obey him and sacrifice this much for her family. Bass' eyes bore into hers and he made his way closer to her. Charlie was pinned against the table already and didn't want to do anything brash. Her actions could bring consequences to her family. Bass was now so close to her that he could feel the light brush of air, her breath, hitting his chest. He brought his hand to her chin and lifted her chin to him. His left thumb slightly caressed her chin all the way down to her throat. Charlie blocked out everything and her eyes closed envisioning a beautiful and serene field with lush flowers and green grass. The air around her was untainted and there sat a cute but small cottage. There was smoke coming out of the tiny chimney and heard the sound of wood being cut. Her essence travelled to the side of the cottage to see a man chopping wood, before he looked up and smiled brightly at her. It was Miles. His arms were extended before him and were beckoning her for a hug. Her essence was running to him happily and clung to him, never wanting to let go.

The sound of someone pounding the door broke her vision and a single tear escaped her eye. Bass ignored the call and was leaning in to kiss Charlie. The pounding continued on loudly and then there was a bang!

"Get the fuck away from her!"

Both Charlie and Bass looked to the direction of the familiar voice. It was Miles. Here to save her again. He dropped the dead militiaman next to him and walked forward.

"Miles!" Charlie beamed at him and got around Bass to run towards him. Bass grabbed her arm and twisted it around bringing her back towards him. He quickly brought a knife to her throat and smirked at Miles who stood in the doorway covered in blood.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in."

"Don't act stupid Bass. You want me, not her."

"Oh c'mon. Have you seen her Miles?" Bass buried his nose into her hair and inhaled the sweet scent.

"Mmmm she smells heavenly. And you know my type Miles." He grinned at him again. Miles clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth.

He should have killed him when he had the chance. But here he is paying the consequence of his dumb decision.

"You're probably thinking you should have killed me huh? Well that's right. What happened to you Miles? You're such a sap now."

"Let the girl go. You wanted me and here I am." Miles said, ignoring Bass' question.

"Yeah, here you are and I want you dead. I want you to shoot yourself. In the head." Bass looked at Miles dead in the eyes and spoke to him challengingly.

Charlie gasped,

"NO! Miles NO! MILES!" She screamed his name over and over and saw him lift the gun to his already bloodied face.

"Do it Miles. I'm waiting. We're waiting. Just think about all the people you've killed so it'll be easier for you to do it. Think about all the lives you've ruined, all the families you've broken up, and all the kids who don't have any parents anymore. And especially for creating the Militia. Your brother wouldn't have died if it weren't for you. And Charlie here, wouldn't be fatherless. You must really hate yourself Miles." Bass had touched the core of Miles hatred. His eyes brimmed with tears and put his finger on the trigger.

Charlie was the only one who had forgave him and accepted him for who he really was wholeheartedly. The monster that he truly was. He looked at Charlie and fought back tears.

"I'm sorry Charlie." He readied the gun on his temple and looked at Charlie one more time before closing his eyes.

Charlie quickly dug out the fork from her back and stabbed Bass' left side.

"Fuck!" Bass cried out in pain and stepped back. Miles opened his eyes and assessed the situation before he ran towards Charlie. He grabbed a hold of her and looked at Bass before raising his gun and shooting his childhood friend in the face. This time he didn't think twice. He held her hand before opening a secret passageway that he knew Bass and him had built if the occasion arose. The door opened slightly with a creak and let Charlie enter before he went in and closed it behind him. There were stairs leading down to a long walkway.

"This'll take us out all the way to the woods."

"Where's everyone else?" Charlie asked.

"Don't worry I got them out. Safely. We'll find them soon."

Charlie and Miles ran and ran before they noticed a ladder leading up to an escape hatch. Miles climbed the ladder and pushed up with all his strength before the wooden flap opened above him and landed on the ground with a thud. He poked his head up to see if anyone was around and didn't see a person. Miles quickly climbed the ladder and emerged from the opening before lifting Charlie up. They started running and heard a noise behind them. Miles pulled out his gun and saw a figure moving through the trees before showing himself. Jason, also known as Nate, appeared from behind a tree without a weapon in hand and put both his arms up.

"It's just me. Don't shoot."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't?" Miles huffed.

"I'm not the bad guy okay. I wanted to help Charlie escape." He whistled and a horse galloped towards him. There were two bags tied to the saddle and an old bottle filled with what looked like water.

"Nate…Thank you so much." Charlie stepped forward and ushered him forward.

"Well it's the least I could do. I guess. I found out about Aaron and I myself didn't know he was part of the militia."

Charlie pulled him into a tight hug before he also returned the hug surprised.

"Good luck. I guess this is good bye." He stepped back from the hug and looked past Charlie to Miles.

"Good luck to you too." Miles nodded at him and Jason disappeared into the woods. Charlie pulled the dress up to her knees and then got Miles to help her onto the horse before hoisting himself up behind her. He put his arms around her and held onto the reins.

They rode into the night for what seemed like hours and stopping every now and then to let the horse rest. Miles slowed down and a lake came into view before his eyes drifted to an abandoned cottage. Charlie's eyes travelled the same path and rested on the small cabin and were overjoyed with the sight. They both got off of the horse and tied the reins on a tree branch. Charlie untied the bags and pulled it over her arm. The coast seemed clear so they made their way to the vacant shelter. They walked on the stone steps and arrived on the porch. Miles kicked the door open and found it completely unoccupied. They both entered in and coughed at the dust. It was small but cozy.

The cottage was definitely well preserved considering the circumstances. A king sized bed, wooden desk, washbasin, pots/pans and a drawer were pressed against the wall to the right. To the left there was a fireplace, small loveseat couch, a rocking chair, and a long rug. And right ahead of them was a mirror. Charlie and Miles both looked at each other through the mirror. Miles was dirty and was covered with blood, while Charlie was unscathed and radiant with only her hair a bit disheveled but still intact.

Miles turned to Charlie and took the bags out of her grip. He placed the bags on the bed and looked through the contents. There were 3 loaves of bread, a container filled with garbanzo beans, walnuts, beats, and 2 packs of matches. In the other bag he found 2 pairs of pants and 3 pairs of a black t-shirt. He guessed these clothes belonged to Jason. He was suddenly grateful for the boy who had helped them escape and silently thanked him in his head. Miles turned back to Charlie.

"I'm gonna go wash up." He walked out towards the lake. Charlie hadn't said much because she was dealing with her inner turmoil. There was fear, anger, and sadness in the pit of her stomach. _Was he really gonna kill himself? _This question was nagging at the back of her mind throughout the whole ride and here she was thinking about it again. She was still standing there and looked back to Miles direction. He was stripping off his shirt and unbuckling his belt. Charlie forced herself to look away and walked to the drawer. She rummaged through the drawer and found nothing but an old pair of jeans, a washcloth and a picture of a couple. They looked so happy and in love. _I wonder whatever happened to them. I hope wherever they are, they're safe and with each other. _Charlie closed the drawers and ventured outside without looking at Miles and went to gather some wood for the fireplace.

Miles was fully submerged in the cold water and came back up. He washed himself thoroughly without leaving the trace of any blood and dirt behind. His was about to get out of the water but he remembered he didn't have anything to wipe himself with. He would have with his old clothes but they were obviously dirty and drenched in blood. _Fuck it. _As soon as he was about to get out of the water, Charlie appeared with a cloth in her hand.

"Here." She handed him the cloth and turned around to walk back to the cottage and closed the door. Miles got out of the water and wiped himself before putting the clothes Jason had given them on. He still felt dirty, deep down, but he knew he couldn't just wash his sins away.

He started walking back to the cottage and opened the door to find Charlie kneeling down near the fireplace stoking the fire. The dimly lit room accentuated her beautiful form. Her back was bare and lovely. His mind was once again drifting back to the realm of his twisted perversion and could feel the rise of his arousal. Charlie was already looking up at him and slowly rose to face him. This is the first time, after they had gotten captured; he got a good look at her. She was stunning. The most gorgeous woman he had seen in all his life. Miles' breath hitched and he forgot how to breathe. The thoughts of his sins slowly disappeared into the depths of which it came and his thoughts were only of _her. _She walked towards him and pulled him into a long and tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest. He held her tighter and could feel every inch of her bodily shape pressing into him. Her warm breath tingled the spot on his chest and that brought him back to reality. He was feeling disgusted again. Charlie's thoughts were filled with joy in being back in his arms again, alive. Miles let go of her slowly and just looked at her.

"I'm sorry. Again. For everything. I really fucked up you know."

"Look Miles, I've forgiven you and I'm not judging you for anything okay? But one thing has been eating me up, were you really gonna…uh..shoot yourself back there?" Her eyebrows were knitted in concern and looked up at him expecting the truth. Miles inhaled deeply and let out a sigh.

"Yes. Charlie you don't understand how hard it is to carry this burden-this burden of guilt. All those people…and my brother. All my fault."

"Don't you see Miles? You're a changed man! No one's perfect. Look at how many people you've helped along the way, sure all you needed was a little push but look…you saved me. You saved me many times."

Miles' eyes were still filled with self-hate and Charlie cocked her head to the right and approached Miles.

"You don't think you deserve to be saved?" She asked, looking at him perplexed with those beautiful blue eyes. Miles didn't have an answer but the silence was the answer to the question. Charlie raised her right hand and cupped his cheek.

"Everyone deserves to be saved Miles, even you." Miles heart fluttered at her response and felt a great weight lifting from him slowly but surely. He leaned into her touch and they just looked at each other. Miles brought both his hands and held her hips, while Charlie wiped away the water that was dripping from his hair to his forward. Her right hand was still on his cheek and her thumb was caressing the soft but rough skin. The pink hue of his lips caught her attention and her thumb absentmindedly brushed his bottom lip. Realizing what she had done, she stopped and met Miles' gaze. His eyes were dark and glossy intently watching her. Charlie stepped in closer, closing the space between them and as soon she did Miles dipped down and put his mouth on her red full lips. The taste of their tongues intoxicated them both. They both closed their eyes and relished in the moment ignoring the red flags that was being suppressed in the back of their minds.

* * *

*Hahaha I know I suck! You'll just have to wait till next chapter to read the juicy stuff! ;) But yeah let me know your thoughts on this chapter! *


	6. Hysteria

***OMG I AM SOOOOOO SORRY GUYS. I KNOW IT'S BEEN LIKE 2 DAMN WEEKS. BUT I'VE BEEN ENJOYING MY BREAK TOO MUCH AND BEEN LAGGING TO UPDATE. YEAH SCREW ME. BUT! Here it is. Finally the scene you've all been waiting for lol! This chapter is PURE AND IRREVOCABLY PORN okay! A whole chapter devoted to it. How nice. Lol but anyways enjoy reading and wish you all a late MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! :) ***

* * *

_'Cause I want it now_

_I want it now_

_Give me your heart and your soul_

_I'm not breaking down_

_I'm breaking out_

_Last chance to lose control_

_And I want you now_

_I want you now_

_I feel my heart implode_

_And I'm breaking out_

_Escaping now_

_Feeling my faith erode_

Song excerpts:_ **Hysteria by Muse**_

* * *

The moonlight shined through the window into the dimly lit room creating a soft silhouette on the wall. Charlie was running her fingers through Miles' hair whilst

kissing him fervently back. She pressed herself into him and Miles' eyes flashed open. He was undeniably aroused and they both knew that. Miles was unhooking

his hands from her hips because he was about to do something that he would never forgive himself for. Charlie grabbed his arms and stopped them in place. She

looked up at him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I want this", she said in a serious tone.

"You don't know _what_ you want, Charlie."

"I do. And it's you…"

Miles' heart lurched in his chest as well his erection in his pants. Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a delicious kiss again. Her

inexperience didn't stop her from exploring the forbidden nature of her sensual side. Her tongue leisurely slipped out and slightly brushed the bottom of Miles' lip.

At the same time, his tongue met hers, at last. Miles deepened the kiss and both moaned in response. Fingers were massaging into each other's skins as their

kisses grew into hunger and need.

Miles' fingers glided up and down Charlie's back creating goose bumps wherever he touched. His hand reached up to her hair and pulled on it until her bun

became undone and hung loosely on her shoulders. Breaking the kiss, he stepped back and admired the beauty that was Charlie. _His Charlie. _Her features were

delicate, yet striking. Charlie looked coyly down averting his gaze.

"You're so… beautiful."

Meeting his gaze again, she shyly smiled at him before looking down again.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

That caught her attention and she looked at him and nodded. Without breaking eye contact Charlie reached up and slowly pulled down her dress. Miles' mouth

was salivating at this point and he gulped down the excess liquid producing in his mouth. The dress slid down from her breasts, to her smooth belly, and she

stilled before she let it drop fully. He took a sharp intake of breath and his mouth hung open. Miles was mesmerized by this…this perfection created by the hands

of God himself. His eyes ravaged her whole body before meeting her eyes again. Stepping forward again, Miles brushed his fingers along her collarbone moving

her golden brown hair away from her unseen breasts.

The pinks of her nipples involuntarily peeked out and hardened against the light graze of Miles' thumbs. He stepped back again and quickly removed his shirt and

shoes, before grabbing a hold of Charlie and kissing her passionately. Charlie pressed her naked form into Miles as he felt every curve of her and blood rushed to

his nether region. Sliding her hands between them, Charlie undid his zipper and slid his pants. Miles' cock sprang out and rested on her belly. Her eyes went wide

and Miles saw the blues of her eyes disappearing and replaced with black.

He looked at her intently, recording every reaction and feeling and stowing it away in the back of his mind.

Charlie reached out and touched his chest. Softly she grazed her fingertips on every wound she came by and kissed it tenderly. Her fingers gingerly traced down

to the patch of dark hair, before her hand grasped his cock and squeezed it lightly. Miles unconsciously jerked into her hand and moaned out loud. Testing the

waters, Charlie gripped him a little tighter and gently grazed her thumb on the slit of his cock. Clear liquid leaked out and Charlie still thumbed the engorged

head.

"Charlie stop!" Miles shakily said, with lust evident in his voice, before grabbing her and lifting her up. Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck and Miles dug

his fingers into the underside of her creamy thighs before walking over to the bed.

Miles placed her on the bed and dipped down to kiss her; intoxicating both of them. Charlie scooted back while still maintaining the kiss. She rested her head on

the pillow while Miles slid between her legs and his mouth reclaimed her beautiful but swollen lips. His kisses moved from her mouth to her cheek, down her

throat and to her breasts. He hovered above her breasts before taking the pink nipple in his mouth. Charlie's back arched as her fingers clutched at the bed

sheets. Miles' tongue swiveled around the rose-tipped pebble and sucked the protruding bud. He moved onto the other plump breast and gently caressed it before

capturing the hardened flesh in his mouth. She writhed beneath him and moaned unintentionally.

Charlie suddenly grabbed his face and brought him up to kiss him again. Miles' left hand rubbed the erect nipple and slid it down the sides of her waist and hips to

her thigh. His hand stroked the taut flesh before moving his hand above the patch of golden curls covering her womanhood. Miles' middle finger dipped down and

slid between her folds already finding it hot and wet. Charlie moaned out loud and her hips lifted up in response. Miles fingers circled around the sensitive flesh

and silenced Charlie with another passionate kiss. He removed his hand and hoisted himself up so he was kneeling on the bed. His hands roamed all over her

body and separated her knees apart getting a good look at her sex. His cock throbbed and he held it in his right hand before moving tad bit forward and rubbed

the head against her clit. Charlie bit her lip concealing her moan.

Miles rubbed the head of his cock against her clit and to her entrance.

"This is gonna hurt." He looked apologetically at Charlie before squeezing himself into her little opening.

"Fuck…" Miles breathed out.

Charlie was definitely tight and he slowly entered her. The want now became reality. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip. Miles bent down and kissed her

before entering her wet, hot sheath completely. They both moaned into each other's mouths while Miles slowly buried himself deep inside her and began

thrusting. The pain subsided quickly as it came and was replaced with sheer pleasure. She lifted her hips to his thrusting and matched his rhythmic movements.

Warm and erratic breaths escaped Charlie's mouth and she shuddered underneath the hardness of his broad chest. The contours of the muscles of his arms

hypnotically flexed with each thrust.

Miles brought both her hands and put it above her head, pinning her down. He moved smoothly against, rubbing his chest on her bare breasts making her

nipples ache. He dipped his head down and engulfed his mouth on the pink nub and worried the flesh between his teeth lightly.

"Miles…._ fuck…" _Charlie moaned out his name and the feeling of release of just overhead. Miles released the rosy nipple, still pinning her hands with his right and

let his left thumb circle the pulsating mound. Their breathing became ragged and fast, as Miles was about to climax. In the moments before he came, he

released his grasp on her and slammed restlessly against her, before he freed himself from the wetness and heat and spilled himself right below her belly. Charlie

screamed in ecstasy as she spasms below him. He convulsed above her, as this was the longest, and most pleasurable release of his life.

Their breathing slowed and steadied and Miles slumped down to capture his mouth on hers with a chaste kiss. Charlie's cheeks were flushed pink and her azure

eyes lazily looked into Miles' dark brown orbs.

"We're gonna have to get you…uh…cleaned up." Miles awkwardly laughed and looked down at the mess he made on her tummy.

"I know." She smiled at him warmly and kissed him again before wrapping him into a hug.

* * *

***Hope you guys enjoyed! Please let me know your thoughts and feelings on this chapter as it would help me for my next chapter and what direction I want to go in! THANK YOU! ***


End file.
